


Movie Night

by notthegoblin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, AvaLangst, Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthegoblin/pseuds/notthegoblin





	1. Chapter 1

Movie night had become a tradition for Sara and Ava. Starting when they were kids and continuing into adulthood. Their juice boxes may have become a glass of scotch, but every Sunday was movie night come rain or shine or heinous hangover. Even the year they were studying on different continents they Skyped every Sunday for movie night. It had been a rough year, but they both knew what they wanted and respected what the other wanted. So they survived the year and moved in together when they got back. They significantly preferred the current set up. I mean what’s better than living with your best friend?

Tonight was another such movie night. Ava had Wonder Woman all set up on the screen and was just waiting for Sara to get home with the food. Ava was starting to worry because Sara was running late. While she wasn’t the most punctual person she understood Ava’s need for punctuality so every minute that passed made Ava worry more and more. Sara was never late when it came to Ava.

Finally Ava heard the door open. Honestly everyone on the block heard it with how hard Sara swung the door open and then slammed it shut. 

 

“Ava!” Sara called, “Where are you?”

“In the living room waiting for you!” Ava shouted back, “Where the hell have you… Been?” 

Ava trailed off at the sight of Sara, the last word barely a whisper. Ava was not unaccustomed to Sara coming home looking like hell, but it never stopped scaring her. Sara’s face and body were littered with wounds of all sizes, from small scrapes to the substantial gash on her brow. Ava could already see bruises forming and her posture was off in a way that made Ava uneasy. But despite her disheveled and half-dead appearance her eyes never looked more alive than now.

“Oh my god Sara what happened? Are you alright?” Ava started, rushing over to assess the damage.

“I’m fine, Ava. Don’t worry about it,” Sara shrugged her off, “It’s not important right now.”

But Ava wasn’t really listening as she worried over Sara, “I’m going to get the first aid kit. I can try to fix you up but I think we should take you to the hospital.”

“No, no Ava, stop it’s alright,” Sara said, grabbing Ava’s hand as she tried to go to get the first aid kit, “Really don’t worry.”

“Sara I know you hate going to the hospital, but...” Ava started, but got cut off by Sara.

“Ava please shut up and listen for a second,” Sara pleaded.

 

The look of ardent desperation Sara gave her made Ava finally stop. She’d never seen this look in Sara’s eyes. This look of joy and sorrow, this urgency. Having known Sara since the second grade she thought she knew all her looks, but this was something else.

 

“Ava you need to listen to me,” Sara said, her face glowing with excitement, but eyes full of pain, “Ava I love you.”

“Yeah, okay, love you too,” Ava said, confused as to why this was so important to Sara as she stood there dripping blood on their floor. She wondered if this odd behavior was a sign of some kind of brain injury.

“No Ava listen to me. Stop assessing my injuries for a second and really listen to me,” Sara said, desperation clear in her voice, “I need you to listen to me.”

“What you need is a Dr or at the very least Neosporin,” Ava responded, her focus back on Sara’s wellbeing.

“No, Ava. Goddammit,” Sara muttered, “That’s not important right now. Listen to me.”

Gently taking hold of Ava’s arm she continued, “Ava look at me. Please.”

Ava looked her in the eye, trying hard to pay attention to Sara when all she wanted to do was attend to her wounds. Sara took a deep breathe and fixed Ava with her most intent stare, hoping her eyes would help Ava understand. She needed her to understand.

“Ava Sharpe I love you. I am in love with you. I have always been and always will be in love with you no matter…” Sara’s voice was steady, only faltering at the end, “No matter what. I love you.”

As realization washed across her Ava could do little but stare at Sara. She loved her. She loved her back.

“I love you too.”

Sara let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and her face broke out in the most brilliant smile. She took a tentative step closer before closing the distance. Putting every ounce of feeling into the kiss Sara begged it would convey what she could never truly put into words.

Finally breaking the kiss Sara touched her forehead to Ava’s, breathing in the moment before pulling back slightly. She wishes she could stay in this moment forever. But she couldn’t.

With a final gentle but no less powerful kiss Sara stepped back fully. Her eyes held such conflict, such a mix of raw sorrow and joy, Ava couldn’t read Sara for the first time in years. Ava’s confusion as Sara turned to leave was much clearer.

 

“Where are you going?” Ava asked, “You can’t just profess your undying love and then leave.”

“I have to go,” Sara said, “I don’t want to leave, but I’ll see you soon. Okay?”

As much of an open book as Sara was to her Ava was also no stranger to her cryptic side. Knowing she had no other choice Ava decided to trust her.

“Okay, but you better not skip town on me like the emotionally damaged useless bisexual you are,” Ava said.

Sara couldn’t help but chuckle, even if her eyes betrayed her truly emotions, “You’re one to talk, you’re just as screwed up as I am.”

“...Maybe so,” Ava conceded, “But my point stands.”

“I’ll see you soon Ava,” Sara said, “I love you.”

“I love you too weirdo.”

 

With that Sara turned and left, making as grand an exit as she did an entrance, leaving standing in the middle of their apartment completely confused. Gently touching her lips Ava took a moment to bask in it all before she started to analyze what just happened. If only she knew.

 

When Ava’s phone rang not long after she was expecting it to be Sara. When the caller ID showed Amaya was calling Ava couldn’t help but be disappointed.

 

“Hello Amaya,” Ava answered the phone.

“Ava? It’s Sara.”

“Oh sorry my phone said Amaya was calling.”

“No Ava you’re talking to Amaya, me, but it’s Sara. Somethings happened. You need to come down to the hospital right now.”

“What?” Ava asked, dread settling in her stomach, “What’s going on?”

“Just get down here, please.”

 

Without responding Ava grabbed her keys and ran out the door. Peeling out of the driveway she drove recklessly for the first time in her life.

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since that night. Still it didn’t feel real. After Amaya called everything was a blur. Ava had gotten to the hospital in record time, but as soon as she saw the tear stained faces of The Legends she froze. Even before the doctor said anything she knew what happened. The looks on their faces said it all.

 

Sara Lance was dead.

 

The woman who escaped death time and again was dead. There was no way around it. But it didn’t feel real. Even when she saw the body it felt unreal. The body wasn’t Sara. That lifeless thing looked like her, but it wasn’t. The real Sara was alive, body and soul. Not some stiff on a slab. But it was her, right down to the gash on her brow. Ava barely heard the doctor explaining how she had veered off the road and how despite their best efforts she never made it past the ER. 

When Ava got home, to their home, she crawled directly into bed and hadn’t moved since then. All The Legends had tried in their own ways to get her out of bed. But nothing from Mick leaving her a six pack to Ray’s gentle coaxing to Zari’s less than gentle coaxing had gotten Ava to so much as acknowledge their presence.

 

“The police called,” Amaya said as she entered the room with a bowl of soup, “They ruled Sara’s death an accident.”

Ava didn’t so much as look over at Amaya as she set the bowl down. Her eyes stayed fixed ahead, looking beyond the wall. 

“Apparently a traffic cam captured her swerving to dodge a cat,” Amaya said. 

That finally got Ava to look over at her.

“Isn’t that just like Sara?” Amaya chuckled ruefully, “She survived everything else to die because she didn’t want to hit a cat.”

 

Ava’s let out a strangled laugh which quickly turned into hysterical cackling, eventually devolving into something closer to a sob than a laugh. Amaya rested a hand on her shoulder. Letting Ava know she was there for her, but knowing better than to hug her. She didn’t like them from anyone except Sara. So instead she sat there and let Ava laugh and sob.

 

_"_ _Sara_ _what the hell are you doing?!"_

_"There was a raccoon."_

_"So what?!"_

_"Well I'm not about to just run it over."_

_"It's just a raccoon and I would like to get to work in one piece."_

_"Calm your tits it's not like we crashed."_

_"Not this time."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Sara asked, glancing at Martin.

"I don't know," Martin responded, "But we both know you had no choice. I know if I was given the opportunity to speak to my loved ones one last time I would take it in a heartbeat."

"But doesn't it seem cruel?" Sara asked, "I was her best friend and the last thing I did to her was give her my heart only to break hers."

"I guess it comes down to the classic 'Is it better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all?'" he responded, "She may have to live with the knowledge that you two never got to live the love you were meant to, but at least there were no words left unsaid."

Looking down on her own funeral, looking at Ava Sara was not sure if she did the right thing. But she had to agree with Martin. She had no choice. She couldn't leave without telling her. Even if it hurt both of them it had to be said. Sara couldn't leave this world full of regret.

"It's time to go Sara," Martin said.

"Okay," Sara answered, wiping tears from her eyes that Martin pretended not to see.

"Don't worry. She won't be joining us any time soon."

"Good, that's good," Sara said, with a final look at Ava Sara took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm ready."

 

 


End file.
